villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foxy the Pirate
Foxy the Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is a unique enemy in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". His behavior is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually become more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. Gallery Pirate.jpg|Pirate Cove pirate2.jpg|Foxy hiding behind the curtains of his cove. gcBMK23.gif|Foxy running to the Security Office pirate3.jpg|Foxy's running to kill the security officer. Foxy eyepatch.png|Foxy with his eyepatch on Video Trivia * It is suspected that Foxy may be the animatronic responsible for the incident in 1987, where it took a bite off a person's frontal lobe, which might also explain why Pirate Cove is out of order and Foxy's suit is tattered, as well as his jaw being broken. *Foxy is unique to all other enemies, as he is the only one who cannot be seen glitching and is the only animatronic you can see physically moving from place to place. *Foxy is the only animatronic who bears a hook in place of a hand, which can be seen in the cameras in Pirate Cove, as well as the West Hall when he rushes towards the security guard's office. It is likely part of Foxy's theme as a pirate. *As revealed in this video, Foxy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. Category:Foxes Category:Robots Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Speedster Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brutes Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fearmongers Category:Remorseful Villains